


Drowning in a Field of Flowers

by MyNameIsLost



Series: Haikyuu!! Trans Weel 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beautiful, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, HQTransWeek2021, Hugging, M/M, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Tendo and Ushi are good parents, They/Them Pronouns for Goshiki Tsutomu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Goshiki Tsutomu, no beta we die like men, nonbinary goshiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsLost/pseuds/MyNameIsLost
Summary: Goshiki snaps running out of the gym, while the others tried to find them, they found themself in a field of flowers along with someone very special to them.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu!! Trans Weel 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138550
Kudos: 68





	Drowning in a Field of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 2 of HQ Trans Week!! I hope you enjoy some enby Gosh Gosh content. For today I chose the prompt "Flowers"

The way the flowers fell down was always something that Goshiki always felt peaceful, when they bloomed into their final beautiful state, then falling dying onto the ground, something so simple yet so elegant was something that he could watch for hours. 

“Hey brat! Is this practice or stare out of the window time?” Shirabu yelled from across the gym. Goshiki woke up from the trance that the window left him in, receiving that ball that was hurtling towards his face. 

“Nice receive!” Tendo complimented, patting the future ace of Shiratorizawa.

“You did not receive it with your face.” Ushijima added onto Satori.

Tendo gave very flirty eyes to the current ace, “Oh never change Ushi.” 

“Not the time for PDA,” Reon passed back them walking up to Goshiki, “Is something wrong Gosh? You seem tired.” 

Goshiki rubbed his eyes, looking away from the opening of glass, “I’m fine, just tired.” 

“You should get some rest if you’re tired.” Ushijima pointed out. 

“No, I’m not sleep deprived just over thinking some things.” 

“You actually need a brain to over think.” Kawanishi shooted. 

“Now, now let’s not be mean to Gosh Gosh, he’s really smart when you think about it.” Tendo made a hand gesture for everybody to stop. 

“You gotta admit he’s a little bit of an airhead.” Shirabu uttered. 

The words they said started to grate on Goshiki’s mind, “he.” the word started to overtake his brain, drowning everything out, turning his brain back into a daydream. 

Goshiki felt a tapping on his shoulder, noticing that the others were practically at each other's thoughts, “Ignore them.” Reon reassured. 

The previous thoughts were now filled with the thoughts of the fighting, tears starting to fall down Goshiki’s face, now everything filling up in his head, “DON’T CALL ME THAT!” He sprinted out of the gym. 

“I didn’t know that he hated Gosh so much.” Ushijima announced, as the others stood in shock of what just happened. 

Their coach came in slamming the doors open, “Why do you all feel such a big need to make Goshiki run out of the gym? I swear if he quits and you guys don’t have an ace then that’s your fault,” Washijō screamed, everyone just giving blank stares, “Are you guys going to sit here and stare or are you going to look for him? Or you’re sprinting, and I mean sprint!” 

Everybody started shuffling out of the gym, Tendo and Ushijima pulling both Shirabu and Tachi to a corner. The middle blocker leaned over their shoulders, “You guys don’t need to be so mean to Goshiki you know?” 

“You don’t need to be like everybody you know but that does not mean that you have to be rude to him.”

“Well thank you for the life lessons Ushijima,” Shirabu moaned, taking Tendo’s arm off his shoulder, “I’d rather not feel the wrath of coach so I’m going.” 

“Can’t disagree with that.” Kawanishi also walked away. 

“Why don’t they like him?” Ushijima pondered. 

“Like you said not everybody has to like everyone they know, but other than that I don’t know why they don’t like him specifically. Well we should start searching, I don’t wish to feel the wrath of Tanji.”

Ushijima started walking with Satori, “Where do you think he is?” 

Tendo shrugged, “Who knows, but where's the fun if this wasn’t a challenge? Ooh maybe we should go check out the cafeteria.” 

Goshiki just ran, not stopping for anybody or anything, all they wanted to do was stop existing, not die but stop existing for a second, a minute, maybe even an hour, they just wanted to stop. While they wanted to stop they simultaneously just wanted to go, not stopping. 

Eventually Goshiki did stop, ending up in a barren field, filled with nothing but a soft mixture of marigold and white flowers. The first place of peace, the only place where Goshiki could be alone. They laid down in the field, letting the air fill his lungs, releasing the stress along with the air. 

Suddenly someone was in the grass next to them, “Hey Gosh!” Koganegawa announced with joy in his voice, “Why are we laying on the ground?” 

“Well I sorta stormed out of practice. Why aren’t you at practice?” 

“Some people were cleaning the gym so we didn’t have practice today. Why’d you storm off anyways?” 

Goshiki sat up, the big-boned setter followed. They sat and played with the grass, Koganegawa pulling him into a hug. “I’m sorry.” Goshiki whispered, beginning to sob into his chest. 

“Why are you apologizing? Sure emotions can be annoying but you never need to apologize for them.” 

“Thanks, I needed that.”

Kogane pushed their face up, whipping away some of the tears and grass, picking up one of the flowers and placing it behind their ear, “Close your eyes  
Have no fear the monster's gone he's on the run and your daddy's here. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful person beautiful, beautiful, beautiful person.” 

Goshiki repositioned themself, so that they could be in Kogane’s arms, the setter reciprocating pulling him into a back hug, both of them lying in the grass, “Out on the ocean sailing away I can hardly wait.” Goshik continued the song. 

“To see you come of age but I guess we'll both just have to be patient 'cause it's a long way to go,” Kogane brushed his hands through their hair, “I love you Goshiki.” 

“I love you too, Kogane.” Goshiki whispered, almost being unheard. 

“So what happened at practice?” 

Goshiki closed their eyes, “I kept on calling me he, I got upset.” 

“I thought you told them.” 

“I did but I overreacted and ended up snapping at them instead of explaining to them. But there are only so many times before it becomes annoying after like 50 times, then explaining 50 times.” 

Both of them heard blubbering in the corner, both of them turned around, seeing Tendo and Ushijima, the middle blocker quivering, “We’re sorry if we hurt you Goshiki.” Ushijima apologised, sitting besides the others. 

“If they're ever anything wrong then tell us we’ll do our best to fix it, ok.” 

The tears started swelling up, soon being released, “No it’s my fault, I should’ve just expressed my emotions rather than just snapping at you guys.” 

“But you have and we ignored you,” Shirabu appeared behind them, he scuffed up Goshiki’s hair, “Let’s go back to practice before we feel the wrath of coach.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
